Dos simples extraños
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Es un HermioneDracoRon si se puede... no es SLASH.... aunque parezca... espero q me dejen Reviews


¡Hola!... Bueno... Déjenme explicar... El poema es de Jose Angel Buesa, un genio cubano de la poesía... 

Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto Ronald Jr y Katie que son míos (Hijos de Ron y Hermione)

Las cosas que van pasando o pensando están entre ^"^ esas cositas... byeee 

Espero que les guste... 

Pd: Puede que las fechas no concuerden... no se pongan a rebuscar errores porque se van a aburrir de encontrar tantos...

CHAAAUXXXX

15-04-92

Draco: Hermione para que me has llamado?

Hermione: Necesitamos hablar

Draco: De que?

Hermione: Esto no puede seguir así!

Draco: De que hablas?

Hermione: De nosotros

Draco: Porque?

Hermione: No te quiero

Draco: Entonces porque lloras con el simple echo de saber que desde hoy no seremos mas  que extraños?

Hermione: Tiene que ser así, y tu lo sabes

Draco: Sabía que tenía que pasar, pero acaso, el saber que uno va a morir aliviana el miedo cuando el día llega?

Hermione: No  lo se... no es lo mismo

Draco: Si lo es, no estar contigo mas, puede  fácilmente ser comparado con la muerte

Hermione: Draco por favor, no llores

Draco: No me prohíbas llorar cuando estoy perdiendo mi vida y menos, cuando tu también  lo estas haciendo

Hermione: Te voy a extrañar

Draco: yo también pero recuerda siempre que tu misma nos estas sentenciando a  extrañarnos.

_"Desde este mismo instante seremos dos extraños   
por estos pocos días, quién sabe cuantos años...   
yo seré en tu recuerdo como un libro prohibido   
uno de esos que nadie confiesa haber leído_

_Y así mañana, al vernos en la calle, al ocaso,   
tú bajarás los ojos y apretarás el paso,   
y yo, discretamente, me cambiaré de acera,   
o encenderé un cigarro, como si no te viera..."_

16-08-94

Ron: Vamos amor apúrate que llegamos tarde al cine.

Hermione: Voy corriendo Ron! ^**Ve a Draco**^

Ron: ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Hermione: nada amor, vamos rápido si?

Ron: Eso era lo que estaba diciendo, pero ¿Qué pasa?, porque te asustaste al ver a aquel hombre del otro lado de la acera?

Hermione: ¿Qué hombre?

Ron: El que esta  fumando

Hermione: Me recordó a alguien que llevo mucho tiempo intentando olvidar

_"Seremos dos extraños desde este mismo instante   
y pasarán los meses, y tendrás otro amante:   
y como eres bonita, sentimental y fiel,   
quizás, andando el tiempo, te casarás con él. _

_Y ya, más que un esposo será como un amigo,   
aunque nunca le cuentes que has soñado conmigo,   
y aunque, tras tu sonrisa, de mujer satisfecha,   
se te empañen los ojos, al llegar una fecha"_

15-14-98

Ronald Jr: Mamá porque lloras?

Hermione : No estoy llorando pequeño Ronald

Ronald Jr: Entonces ¿por qué tus ojos parecen de vidrio? Porque tu mirada esta tan triste?

Hermione: No estoy triste mi niño, solo pensativa.

Ronald Jr: En que piensas?

Hermione: En el ayer...

Ronald Jr: No llores mami... 

Hermione: No mi amor.

_"Acaso, cuando llueva, recordarás un día   
En que estuvimos juntos y en que también llovía.   
Y quizás nunca más te pongas aquel traje   
de terciopelo verde, con adornos de encaje. _

_O harás un gesto mío, tal vez sin darte cuenta,   
cuando dobles tu almohada con mano soñolienta.   
Y domingo a domingo, cuando vayas a Misa,   
de tu casa a la Iglesia, perderás tu sonrisa"_

_12-12-2000_

/^Hermione viendo por la ventana^/

Hermione: Esta lloviendo a cantaros afuera no?

Ron: Si

Hermione: Era muy bello en Hogwarts cuando llovía

Ron: A mi nunca me gustó, retrasaba las prácticas  de Quidditch

Hermione: A mi si

Ron: En serio?

Hermione: Si, los momentos mas bellos en Hogwarts para mi fueron mientras llovía

/*/FLASHBACK/*/

Dos jóvenes corriendo por el césped mojado, empapados de lluvia, riendo, la muchacha cabello marrón se notaba feliz, con los ojos llenos de amor, el muchacho rubio tendido en el césped la miraba enamorado, casi se podía escuchar su corazón. Quien diría que esos dos se tenían que ver a escondidas, y que eran pocas las horas que pasaban juntos, pero fueron, por mucha  diferencia las mejores horas de su vida.

/*/FIN FLASHBACK/*/

_"¿Qué más puedo decirte? Serás la esposa honesta   
que abanica al marido cuando ronca la siesta:   
tras fregar los platos y tender las camas,   
te pasarás las noches sacando crucigramas... _

Y así, años y años, hasta que, finalmente,   
te morirás un día, como toda la gente.   
Y voces que aún no existen sollozarán tu nombre,   
y cerrarán tus ojos los hijos de otro hombre"

16-05-2003

Ronald Jr: No puedo creer que mamá se haya ido

Katie: Tenía que pasar, estaba muy enferma

Ronald Jr: Katie, conoces a aquel hombre parado en la acera?

Katie: No, disculpe señor, ha  venido al funeral de Hermione Weasley?

Draco: Si, a eso vine, a verla una última vez

Ronald Jr: Era usted amigo de ella en el colegio?

Draco: No, no éramos mas que unos simples extraños.

_"Te digo adiós si acaso te quiero todavía  
Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos. _

_Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco  
Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.   
No sé si te amé mucho... No sé si te amé poco,   
Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así. _

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo  
Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.   
Pero al quedarme solo... Sabiendo que te pierdo,   
Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé. _

Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.   
Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,   
Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."


End file.
